The field of this invention relates to an armrest attachable to a door of a vehicle and usable by either the driver of the vehicle or the passenger of the vehicle.
The armrest of the present invention is going to be discussed primarily in conjunction with an automobile. However, it is considered to be within the scope of this invention that the armrest can be utilized in conjunction with other vehicles such as trains, trucks and possibly even aircraft.
Armrests, designed principally for use in conjunction with automobiles, have long been known. Examples of such armrests are shown and described within U.S. Pat. Nos. 1,426,787; 1,742,447; 1,760,450; 1,892,048; and 3,603,637.
However, within recently manufactured automobiles, the automobile doors on both the passenger side and the driver side are incorporating little provision for the resting of one's arm. There is also little provision having to do with accommodating both a small size of individual and also accommodating a large size of individual. Still further, it used to be that automobiles were manufactured in such a manner that one could rest one's arm on the window ledge when the window was open and find it comfortable to do so. However, automobiles at the present time are being manufactured in such a manner that there is located a weather stripping across the ledge of the window which makes it uncomfortable for one to rest his/her arm on the window ledge when the window is open.
Also, armrests of the prior art were designed to accommodate the position of the arm in only a single position. That position could be varied by adjusting of the armrest, but still, only a single position of the arm could be accommodated once the armrest was fixed in the particular established position. It would be desirable to design an armrest which had a plurality of resting positions incorporated within the armrest which would make the armrest more versatile for usage than armrests of the prior art.